Xander Fenix
by speedster101
Summary: Xander and Willow dressed up as Cog members Marcus Fenix and Anya Stroud for Halloween this year and Xander starts to realize his feelings for Willow but when they start becoming their costumes The Scoobies will never be the same again! Featuring guess appearances from three of my Ocs, Loki, and Dr. Strange.
1. Prologue

**Xander Fenix**

 **Author's Note: This is my take on the Halloween episode from Buffy The Vampire Slayer now before you guys and Girls start telling me that it's far too early for a Halloween fic need I remind you that I made a another early Halloween a couple of months back so keep that in mind so in the meantime enjoy this one featuring guess appearances from Dr. Steven Strange, Loki, and my three Ocs Hank Rogers, John Flynn, and James R. Wolf Howlett so enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Gears of War, Dr. Strange, or Loki they belong to their original Owners the only thing I own by far is the story and my OCS.**

 **Ethan's Costume Shop**

Today was just not Ethan's day Halloween was tomorrow and no one had come to his store to buy anything and he just happens to get some great deals on superhero costumes, but no one wanted them. It just didn't make sense he needed somebody to buy something so he go on with his plan.

Just then he heard the sound of the bell to the shop ring this caught Ethan's attention and 'caused a small smile to cross his face perhaps there was some hope after all.

"Come on guys we have to get our costumes for the thing tomorrow" Xander said to his friends and three individuals before entering the shop with the others following behind.

"Xander the trick or treat thing doesn't start till tomorrow night we'll have plenty of time to get costumes then" Buffy lightly chided with the others agreeing with her.

"I know but there's no harm in getting a early start now is there?" Xander asked.

Buffy sighed and said.

"No I guess not" she said.

"Didn't think so now come on we gotta get our costumes!"He exclaimed before rushing to one of the costumes.

"You mates go ahead I don't need a costume" one of the tallest individual said in an Australian accent.

"Same goes for me bub"the second tallest of the individuals said in a gruff voice.

"You two sure?"Giles asked.

The two individuals looked at each other a few minutes before turning back to Giles.

"Yes!"The two said in unison.

"Okay what about you Hank do you need a costume for the trick or treat thing?"Giles asked third and final individual who was about 6ft 2inches tall, muscular, had partly cropped blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and wore a leather jacket with blue jeans and trainers.

Hank looked at Giles then said.

"Nah I already gotten mine" was his simple reply.

Giles nodded and took off after Xander and the others while the three individuals decided to wait outside.

Ethan watched as Riper and the others constantly search around the shop for their costumes but little did they know once they get these costumes and wear them their lives will take a direct change.

"Now let's see" Xander said while examining a rack of costumes.

"Superman? Nah to original" Xander said then moved the next costume.

"Hulk? Too many anger problems" He said then moved to the next costume.

"Colossus? Maybe some other time" he said then moved to the last costume which interested him."

"Marcus Fenix? This will do" he said before grabbing the Marcus Fenix costume then went to meet up with the others.

Upon reaching Buffy and the others he saw that they already had gotten the costumes and were ready to go.

"I take it that everybody had gotten their costumes?"Giles asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Alright let's pay for the costumes and get out of here I'm sure we kept the

Everyone nodded again then went to pay for their costumes.

 **Outside the shop**

"So do you guys have any idea on who Giles, Buffy, Willow, Xander, and Cordelia are going as for this trick or treat thing Snyder assigned for them tomorrow night?" Hank asked The Fable and The Guardian.

John and James looked at Hank for a few minutes before replying.

"Don't know kid but knowing Xander which I do he's probably going as some superhero being the spandex loving guy he is" James answered.

"As for Buffy, Willow, and Cordelia mate they'll probably pick their usual costume choices which are a 18th century noblewoman, a ghost, and a cat" John joined in

"Now Giles is pretty much beyond me and John for he always spends time in that library of his for some peace and quiet so seeing him attend this trick or treat thing is a shocker to us both" James finished.

Hank nodded and continued to wait with the others.

A few minutes later The Scoobies along with Cordelia and Giles came out of the store each with bags in their hands.

"So" Hank began.

"What did you guys get?"He questioned.

Everyone reached into bags and pulled out their costumes.

Giles costume was none other than Ash Williams from Army of Darkness/Evil Dead.

"Ash Williams from Army of Darkness/Evil Dead? Groovy choice Giles" Hank complimented" earning a small smile from him in return.

Buffy's costume was Anna Valerious from Van Helsing.

"That's a new one Sheila Anna Valerious from Van Helsing what made you pick that?" John asked.

"Well I was going to go for my usual costume choice but I noticed I wore that costume too many times already so I decided to pick something else for a change that embraces my slayer side" Buffy answered.

"Will your right it does embrace your slayer side" John flirted while Buffy blushed at the comment.

Xander's costume was Marcus Fenix from Gears Of War.

"Never thought I see the day" James said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?"Xander asked.

"You're kidding right? Every Halloween you would dress up as either a superhero or a solider it's nice to see you go as something else for a change" James said.

"Oh" Xander said while James nodded.

"What about you two lasses "John said. To Willow and Cordelia while switching from his trademark Australian accent to his Nordic one.

"I got tired of hiding from who I am so I went with the best costume I can find" Willow answered.

"Which is what lass?"John asked but also glad that Willow will no longer hide under a sheet.

"This" Willow said while showing her costume to everyone for it was none other than Anya Stroud also from Gears Of War.

"Anya Stroud? From Gears Of War as well are you trying to match your costume with Xander's or are you trying to impress him?"Hank quipped while Xander and Willow both blushed at the comment.

This went unnoticed by everyone for they knew Willow had a crush on Xander even the entire School body knew about it so it's no surprise that she would pick a costume almost similar to Xander's.

"A little bit of both" Willow answered while trying to hide the blush that appeared on her face but failed when doing so.

"Simple enough" Hank replied then turned his attention to Cordelia and asked.

"What about you Cordy what's your costume?" He asked the Cheerleader.

"Like Buffy I got tired of wearing the same costume for 10 years straight so I decided to pick something different for a change" she answered.

"Is something that will embrace your outer beauty?"Xander asked sarcastically.

Cordelia glared at Xander a few minutes before a small smirk formed on her lips.

"Close but I don't think it will embrace my outer beauty dweeb it will mostly improve it" Cordelia replied.

"Well whoever your costume is kid you're going to have to show us tomorrow for its late and Halloween is tomorrow and we can't afford to have Snyder at your throats for oversleeping especially if you're going to help chaperone those kids tomorrow" James said while examining his watch.

"He's right mates it's 11:00 at night and you guys know how Snyder is when it comes to you four" John said while switching back to his trademark Australian accent and examining his own watch and while gesturing to Buffy, Willow, Xander, and Cordelia.

"What about you three? You're helping out as well and you don't have any costumes for tomorrow" Xander pointed out.

"I don't need a costume I'm a shapeshifter remember? Plus James has the ability to change into his partial wolf form, werewolf form, and wolf form at will a gift he got from his father Bigby Wolf when he was born ain't that right mate" John said while James nodded.

"Oh right I forgot about all about that" Xander said.

"A course you did Hank on the other hand I believe he gotten his costume far earlier then you at Party Town at least that's what he told John and me" James replied.

"He's right anyway enough chitchat let's get you guys home I'm sure your probably wondering where you are" John said to Buffy, Willow, Xander, and Cordelia.

Everyone nodded and placed their costumes back into their respective bag and followed the others to their houses leaving Giles to go his own way back to that apartment of his.

 **October 31 SunnyDale High School Snyder's office 4:00**

"Alright you troublemakers each of you are going to take a group of elementary children trick or treating through town once you're done with that return here at 7:00 so no staying out late or hanging out at the nearest bar or you'll be expelled am I clear!"Snyder exclaimed.

Everyone nodded.

"Good now GO!"Snyder shouted.

Everyone nodded again then grabbed their group of children and left the School.

 **The Schoolyards**

"Glad that meeting was over and between you and me I don't think I could bear hearing that asshole's voice any longer" Hank said.

"Well you better get used to it soon Hank cause once we're through with the kids we're gonna get another mouthful from him" Buffy answered.

"She's right so in meantime let's just focus on the main agenda" John said before taking on the form of a Journalist Xander seen in a Video Game Frank West he believes his name was.

"Now before we go our separate ways did anybody forget anything?"John Flynn/Frank West asked in Frank West voice.

Once he saw that everyone shook their head he smiled then said.

"Good let's get going and remember we got to be back here by 7:00 otherwise you'll get expelled from the School grounds and we both know Cordelia and Willow wouldn't want isn't that right ladies?" John/Frank questioned.

Both girls nodded.

John/Frank nodded back then said.

"Anyway enough of me talking let's get going" he said.

Everyone nodded then grabbed their group of kids then went their separate ways.

 **Abandoned Warehouse 6:00pm**

In a warehouse just North from town Spike was thinking of ways to bag his third slayer a course he knows it will be difficult unless something happens to her that will make her helpless this Halloween night.

"S-Spike" Drusilla weakly said.

"Drusilla! What are you doing up? You should be resting Spike said.

"I had a vision about The Slayer and her friends" she said.

"Did you now?"Spike asked.

Drusilla nodded.

"Then tell me pet what do I need to know about The Slayer and her friends this Halloween night" Spike said.

"Be very very wary of The Slayer also beware of two soldiers, and a one armed man"Drusialla said cryptically.

"What do you mean be very very wary of The Slayer? And who are the soldiers? And who is this one armed man?"Spike asked.

"The Slayer and her friends won't be their selves tonight Spiky that's all I could say" Drusilla said.

"I understand pet now go on back to bed and rest up your going to need it" Spike said.

Drusilla nodded then went back to bed.

 **Ethan's Costume Shop 6:58pm**

Over in Ethan's shop Ethan was just locking up his store so he can begin that's about to ensure.

'It`s showtime'Ethan thought to himself then went into the back of the store to start the spell.

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed this rather long prologue chapter next chapter Halloween Costume Madness so see you then.**


	2. Halloween Costume Chaos

**Halloween Costume Chaos**

 **Author's Note:** Welcome to chapter 2 of Xander Fenix where the Chaos starts to ensure so enjoy. Oh there's one thing you need to know about this story you see it won't follow the usual Buffy/Angel cannon pairing (sorry Buffy/Angel fans) reason why is because the pairing is completely overused in these type of Halloween fics and the pairing just doesn't make sense I mean she's a slayer and he's a vampire not a very good pairing if you ask me but worry not Angel fans Angel will help out whenever he can now with that said and done so again enjoy the story.

 **Disclaimer:** Read the first chapter for it.

 **Random Street 6:59pm**

 **Xander's Pov**

Xander and his group of kids had just gotten through with their forth house and heading for their final house for the night, but before he could take another step Ethan's spell took effect and plunged Xander's world into darkness. Marcus woke up in Xander's place and examined his surroundings and saw that he was no longer on Sera but in a small Suburban Californian town with monsters running amuck.

'Where the hell am I? Last thing I remember I was in Headquarters telling Clayton about his brother's fate next thing I know I find myself here wherever here is' Marcus thought.

However his thoughts were soon interrupted when he heard someone call but by a strange name.

"Xander! Thank God I found you something weird is going on here everyone is becoming their costumes even Giles is affected we got to find the others so we can figure out what's causing this this Madness!" Hank said with urgency in his voice.

"I'm sorry sir but I'm not this Xander you mentioned my name is Marcus Fenix of delta squad" Marcus said and introduced.

Hank looked at Xander puzzled a few minutes before realization struck him.

"Crap not you to I thought Giles was the only one affected by this but turns out you got affected by this as well" Hank said grimly.

"Affected by what and who the hell is Giles?" Marcus asked.

"Guess I better give you a rundown of things since don't know know where you are and stuff" Hank said.

"That's probably the best how bout starting with who you are? Where the hell am I at? And why the fuck did you call me Xander?" Marcus said coldly.

"Okay Okay jes no need to get riled up" Hank said calmly.

While Marcus just glared at him.

*sigh* "My name is Hank Rogers and you're in a small suburban Californian town called Sunnydale now this town was built on top of a Hellmouth so this isn't the place you want to live believe me and the reason why I called you Xander is because you're really Willow's and James friend Xander you're just possessed by your costume" Hank explained while dragging the delta squad team member over to a rearview mirror.

Marcus looked at Hank angrily before looking in the mirror and what he saw shocked him.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!" Marcus shouted.

"I told you when we met people are becoming their costumes" Hank said.

"Costumes?" Marcus questioned.

"It's Halloween solider the time where people dress up as their favorite characters and stuff" Hank said.

"Oh" was all Marcus could say.

Hank nodded before another realization struck him.

"Hold on if you and Giles are affected by this then that means... SHIT I forgot about Buffy and the others Hank cursed.

"Who's Buffy?" Marcus asked.

"Ever heard of Slayers?" Hank questioned.

"No I haven't" Marcus answered.

"Okay a Slayer is a woman with enhanced strength, senses, and abilities so they're kind of like today's super soldiers but female they also have a tendency to kill anything not human or in this case demons, Vampires, and Werewolves, and Buffy happens to be one of those type of slayers" Hank explained while channeling his uncle Bruce Banner.

"Then what are you worrying about? This Buffy sounds like someone who can handle herself especially if everything about her is true" Marcus said.

"Oh I'm not worried about Buffy I'm more worried about who she's masquerading as person like that won't be able to tell the difference between a costume possessed kid and the real thing we got to find her before she kills some innocent lives" Hank said.

"I know I'm going to regret this but if innocent lives are on the line here then count me in" Marcus said.

Hank nodded then gestured for Marcus to follow him.

 **John's POV**

While Hank and Marcus were looking for Buffy John (who was now in his original appearance) was having problems of his own with a costume possessed Cordelia who went as Meryl from Metal Gear Solid and boy was it awkward.

"John?" Meryl questioned.

"Meryl" John greeted.

"What's going on here? And where am I? Meryl asked.

"It's complicated Meryl but you're in a small Californian town called Sunnydale and it's Halloween night and apparently some of the people here seem to be turning into their costumes and believe it or not you and a few other I know is one of those people, you see you're currently possessing the body of Hank's girlfriend Cordelia Chase" John explained.

"As crazy as that sounds I'm going take your word for it especially based on the things I done" Meryl said.

"I appreciate that Sheila I really do but before we get off topic here I need your help in finding the others before it's too late no telling what they got themselves into" John said sounding worried for Buffy and his friends.

"You helped me once John so I'll help you" Meryl said.

"Thanks Meryl this means a lot to me" John thanked before his codec went off.

John looked at his codec and saw that Hank was contacting him 'must be about Xander and the others' he thought.

"Excuse me for a second Meryl but I got to take this" John said to the costume possessed Cordelia who nodded in the process.

John nodded back then went behind a partially destroyed car to make the call.

 **CODEC**

" **This is John what do you got Hank have you found Xander and the others yet"** John asked while impersonating his uncle.

Hank's face appeared on the other side of John's codec then said.

" **Yeah I found both him and Giles but they're not their selves at the moment"** Hank answered.

" **Let me guess they actually became Marcus Fenix and Ash Williams once this chaos started am I right?"** John guessed.

" **Gee how did you guessed?"** Hank asked sarcastically.

" **Your girlfriend got affected as well now she's walking around as Meryl instead as plain old Cordelia in a Meryl costume"** John answered clearly ignoring the sarcasm that drip from Hank's voice.

" **So she was serious when she said she brought a costume that improves her outer beauty?)** Hank asked.

" **Yeah she was serious"** John replied.

" **Damn wish I could see it for myself"** Hank cursed.

" **Don't worry you will but that's not important right now we need to focus on finding Buffy and Willow before things get worse have you Xander, and Giles located them yet"** John asked.

" **We found Buffy but not Willow"** Hank answered.

" **Where did you find her?"** John asked with relief in his voice.

" **Near Ms Summer's house apparently we saw her fighting against James but Xander was able to persuade her from harming him"** Hank answered.

" **And Willow?"** John questioned but also glad that no harm came to James.

" **Unknown but James is willing to track her down if needed do you want him too?"** Hank said.

" **No right now stay where you are Cordelia and I are on our way right now"** John answered.

" **Alright see you then"** Hank said.

" **See you"** John said.

 **CODEC ENDS**

After the Codec call John stepped out from behind the car just in time see Meryl waiting for him patiently.

"Sorry about that Meryl but if my codec goes off I'm gonna need to answer it" John said.

"I understand now shall we go meet these others you mentioned?" Meryl asked.

"Yeah let's get going" John answered.

Meryl nodded before the two decided to stalk off to meet with the others.

 **Hank's POV**

After Hank contacted John through codec he turned his attention towards James and the possessed Scoobies minus Willow whose location was unknown to them at the moment before speaking.

"Alright here's the deal when John and Cordelia get here we're going to head inside Buffy's house and remain in there until we can figure out what causing this madness and how to stop it so I don't wanna hear any complaints, arguments, cries of protest, or any crap like that especially from you two" Hank said while pointing to Anna and Marcus before continuing.

"Cause as you civilians can see the streets aren't safe at the moment and I understand that some of you can handle yourselves and fend off the Vampires, Demons, and stuff without breaking sweat but for the love of God DON'T DO ANYTHING DRASTIC LIKE KILL EVERY SMALL DEMON OR VAMPIRE IN SIGHT CAUSE REMEMBER SOME OF THOSE ARE ACTUALLY KIDS POSSSESSED BY THEIR COSTUMES GOT IT!" Hank shouted.

Everyone nodded slightly disturb by Hank's outburst.

"Good" Hank said.

 **James POV**

'And I thought John's and my temper were bad especially when he transformed into his Dark John form but Hank's is the worse guess that's what happens when you're mom is the ever so famous Peggy Carter James thought with a shrug.

However James was soon pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a scream and a familiar one that even caused him to pale.

"DAWN!" He shouted before getting on all fours and rushing off in the distance where the scream came from to find Dawn with Marcus following behind him.

"Do those two have a death wish or something?" Anna asked in her Romanian accent.

"Don't worry about Xander and James those two go way back plus they can handle their selves also they know Dawn a lot better sorta like the people you're possessing now" Hank said both to the possessed slayer and watcher.

"You sure about that?" Ash asked.

"I know so" Hank said to the possessed watcher who nodded.

 **Elsewhere**

"Why are you coming?" James asked his costume possessed friend.

Marcus looked up at the hulking werewolf/fable that his host called a friend before replying.

"Why do you think?" Marcus questioned.

"Well if I have to guess I say it's because Xander doesn't wanna see anything happen to me or because someone's life is on the line" James answered.

"Bingo fuzzball it's because of those two things I mean did you really think I'll let my host's friend get killed?" Marcus asked.

"That reminds me thanks for stopping Buffy back there for if you had not interfere she would have been devastated once this was over or worse my Godfather and Father will come straight to Sunnydale and return the favor" James said.

"Don't mention it kid" Marcus replied.

The two soon reached the spot where James heard Dawn's scream.

"This is where Dawn's scream came from I hope she's okay" James said.

"Don't worry kid we'll find her" Marcus said.

As soon as Marcus said that the two immediately saw Dawn dressed as Shadow Cat being chased by another possessed kid who dressed up as a Wookie from Star Wars.

"Dawn!" James exclaimed before rushing to Dawn's side.

"James get this thing away from me" Dawn said pointing to the costume possessed kid.

"Don't worry Dawn me and Xander got this you however got get somewhere safe yours and Buffy's house is just a few blocks away so go there and wait the others are already there" James said to his girlfriend.

Dawn nodded before taking off to her house.

After Dawn left for The Summer's House James turned to the costume possessed kid and said to Xander.

"Do you have any non lethal weapons on you Marcus? Cause we can't afford to harm this kid he is possessed by his costume after all" he said.

"Just a knife but it won't help much you?" Marcus asked.

"Just a few stunners and flash grenades but they only last for five minutes" James answered.

"Damn where's the team when I need them?" Marcus muttered.

Just then a gunshot flew by Marcus head and made contact with the Wookie's left eye causing it to growl out in pain and run off.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Marcus and James shouted in unison.

"Marcus is that you?" A female voice that Marcus recognized asked while stepping out shadows and revealing to be none other than Willow.

"Anya?" Marcus questioned.

Anya nodded before rushing over to embrace the man who she grown to love since their time on Sera.

James returned to his original form and watched the two with a wolfish grin and thought.

'These two we'll definitely remember this moment once this chaos is over and done with' he said with the grin still plastered on his face.

The two continued to embrace each other few minutes until James decided that it was enough.

"Alright you two lovebirds I think that's enough for the night but right now we got to meet back up with the others and I'm sure Dawn is probably worried about me" he jokingly answered.

The two costume possessed Scoobies quickly parted and blushed embarrassedly before nodding at the fable then headed back Buffy's house. Unknown to them through a being watched them from shadows and smiled showing a pair of fangs that shined in the moonlight.

 **Marcus's POV**

Upon reaching Buffy's house Marcus saw two people talking to Hank Marcus guessed that this was this John and Cordelia he talked about but the real question is what are they talking about?

 **John's POV**

"Are you guys sure about this I mean if chaos magic is involved then shouldn't we contact Dr. Strange about it hell I don't even care if you call Reindeer Games as well they're the only experts on this type of magic" Hank said.

"Dr. Stranger yes Loki however is a wildcard you know he doesn't care for the mortals like Thor mate" John said to his friend.

"I DON'T CARE AT LEAST IT WILL SAVE US THE TROUBLE FOR HARMING ANY INNOCENT LIVES!" Hank shouted.

"WELL YOU CALM DOWN AND LISTEN TO ME FOR A FUCKING SECOND!" John shouted back as a gist of purple static appeared above his head.

Hank quickly calmed down then looked at John and said.

"Sorry I don't know what came over me" He apologized.

John nodded as the purple static diminished then he said.

"Now as I was saying we can try to contact Dr. Strange see if he knows anything about Chaos Magic while Loki he's a wildcard that God is he's known as the God of Mischief, Lies, and Trickery for a reason you know" John explained.

"I know but don't worry I have ways to stop him from betraying others" Hank assured him.

"Do you now?" John questioned.

"Yeah anyway enough talk let's head inside and contact Doc and Reindeer Games to see what they know" Hank said before heading off.

John nodded then gestured for others to follow them the costume possessed Scoobies and James nodded back and followed the Guardian and the son of a Super Soldier into Buffy's House without a second glance.

Author's note: And that's chapter 2 to Xander Fenix next chapter The Scoobies or in this case Marcus, Anya, Anna, and Ash meets Dr. Strange and for those of you that's wondering what was Dawn doing in the story it's because I wanted to include her but as a love interest to James no wants be alone in The Buffy Universe after all except maybe the troll Principle Snyder *chuckles* anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Meet Doctor Strange

**Meet Dr. Strange/ Ending the spell/Changes**

 **Author's Note: Thanks for the support on the story so far Guys and Girls and as a reward I have placed a poll on my profile where you can decide on whether or not you want to see some more stories like this course the choice of crossovers are already listed so vote on what Halloween story do you want see next once this is finish is it a a Dragon Age crossover where Xander dresses up as Iron Bull from Inquisition? Or a Jak & Daxter crossover where Xander dresses up as Jak Mar? Or Star fox crossover where Xander dresses up as Fox Mcloud? Or a Guardians Of the Galaxy crossover where Xander dressed up as Peter Quill? Or better yet a Punch Out crossover where Xander dresses up as Little Mac? Etc etc so feel to vote on what story you want story this is done so in the meantime enjoy this new chapter to Xander Fenix.**

 **Disclaimer: All the characters and everything in this story belong to their original owners except John Flynn, James R. Wolf Howlett, and Hank Rogers these three belong to me.**

 **Buffy's house**

"I'm telling you Steven its total chaos over here in Sunnydale" John said while talking to Dr. Strange on the house's phone.

"Sunnydale the town that was built on top of a Hellmouth?" Dr. Strange questioned on the other line of the phone.

"That's the one" John answered.

" **I figured much what's going on over there now?"** Dr. Strange asked.

"Complete chaos from the looks of things and not to mention the fact that it's Halloween and almost everybody in town is becoming the person, demon, creature, or thing they dressed up due to chaos magic" John answered.

" **Chaos Magic!"** Dr. Strange exclaimed.

"Yeah you know about it?" John asked.

" **its dark magic John real dark"** Strange answered.

"If it's that bad then you better get down here and quick" John said.

" **I'll be there soon"** Strange said before hanging up.

After Dr. Strange hung up John placed the phone on the hook then made his way to the living room. When he arrived Hank walked up to him and said.

"So does he know what chaos magic is?" He asked.

"Yeah he knows" John answered.

"Will what is it?" James questioned with Dawn resting her head on his shoulder.

"Only thing he told me was that it was dark magic real dark hell it's probably even darker than Blood Magic, Necromancy, and the unforgivable curses combined" John said.

"He's right you know" a cultured voice that was very familiar to the three friends said from behind.

Everyone looked around the house and spotted Dr. Strange hovering in mid air.

"Who the fuck are you?" Marcus asked the being before them.

Dr. Strange was about to answer but John beat him to it.

"Guys meet Dr. Steven Strange also known as Dr. Strange Sorcerer supreme and is a close friend to me, Hank, and James here. Dr. Strange meet Buffy Summers, Dawn Summers, Rupert Giles, Cordelia Chase, Alexander Harris or Xander for short, and Willow Rosenberg. Or as they prefer to be called when this chaos first started Anna Valerious, Ash Williams, Meryl, Marcus Fenix, and Anya Shroud" he introduced while gesturing to the costume possessed Scoobies.

"Charmed" Steven said with a bemused smile before it was replaced with a serious face.

"Now what this about the Chaos Magic turning people into what their masquerading as? Do you know who is causing who it's affecting? He asked.

"For the first question no I do not know who's causing it, as for the second it seems to only affect the ones who gotten their costumes from… John trailed off before realization struck him. Fuck! I knew there was something off about that costume shop where Xander and the others got their costumes from the moment me, Hank, and James stepped foot in there I knew something off about it I fucking knew it" he raged as purple static started surge through him.

"What shop? John" Strange asked calmly.

"Ethan's the new shop in town" John answered coldly.

At the mentioned of Ethan's something clicked in Ash's mind hate and not the hate he felt when the deadites killed his wife another type of hate this time it was shot at this Ethan character and without thinking first he turned his attention to John and others and said.

"Take us to this shop now!" He commanded.

"Gladly but if you're going to kill the guy feel free to do so" John added the coldness never leaving his voice.

Ash nodded then followed The Guardian out the door with the others in tow.

 **Ethan's shop**

Our heroes soon arrived at the shop course they had a few run ins first was a quick stop at the local gun store for Marcus and Anya so they can get some new guns, second was a run in with Spike along with some vampire costume possessed kids and vampire fledglings who was all but dusted by Anna's hands will every vampire except for the kids whom Anna decided to spare Spike on the other hand was dusted by Marcus after he decapitated him with his commando knife, last was a run in with Larry the Pirate who was trying to sneak a kiss with the girls which a course earned him a load of injuries from John, Hank, James, and Marcus.

"Well here's the shop though I'm curious why are we coming here John already said that something was off about it hell even James and me felt something off about the place as well so why are we here?" Hank said.

"We're here because this is where the chaos is coming from and if I had to guess I believe the owner of this here shop is a Chaos Mage AKA a follower of the Roman God of Chaos Janus" Dr. Strange answered.

"Oh" Hank said while Dr. Strange nodded.

Once everyone was inside the shop they looked around the shop and noticed the door to the storage room was cracked open and had ominous glow coming from it. Curious about this Dawn opened the door and nearly shrieked at what she saw beyond it.

"Guys you better come see this quick" she said.

The others soon joined Dawn and they're eyes widened at what they saw.

"Is that what I think it is?" John said while pointing at the bust before them.

"The bust of Janus Roman God of Chaos so if you want to end this chaos I suggest you break that bust" Dr. Strange pointed out.

"Simple enough" Marcus said before pulling a gun out aiming it at the bust, but before he could pull the trigger a familiar voice stopped him.

"You didn't think it would be that easy did you?" A British voice said from behind them.

Everyone turned around and spotted the chaos Mage Ethan Rayne.

"Mage" John greeted dryly.

"Ethan" Dr. Strange greeted in the same dryness John used.

"Dr. Strange, John, how nice to see you chaps again" Ethan said sarcastically.

"You three know each other?" Dawn questioned.

"Aye I had a run in with this guy on Nirn when I gotten word from my ancestor's wife about some strange Mage Running around Skyrim I also heard some interesting things about him from Giles" John said in his Nordic accent.

"We met a couple months in New York back when I was mentoring someone next thing I know he's comes to town and cause more chaos like he did here" Dr. Strange said sharing his part on how he met Ethan.

"Yes and yes things were very different back then however If you want to end this you're going to have to go though me first" Ethan said.

John chuckled darkly then said.

"Had a feeling you will say that Mage that's why we have someone dying to meet you" he said.

"What?" Ethan questioned.

But instead of getting a simple answer he was met with a shout from John.

"ASH DO YOU STUFF NOW!" John shouted behind the Chaos Mage.

"Hey Mage!" Ash shouted catching Ethan's attention.

Ethan turned around saw Ripper behind him and pointing his boomstick at him.

"Taste my boomstick you crazy ass Mage" Ash said before shooting Ethan square root in the head instantly killing him in the process.

"Well?" John questioned.

"He's dead" Ash said.

"Good that's one problem dealt with now we just got to destroy the bust then we can end this madness so Marcus do you want to do the honors or should Ash or me do them?" John asked.

"You can do it I missed my chance and Ash already used his boomstick on Ethan so it's time to see what you can do" Marcus answered.

"Fair enough" John said before walking up to the bust and brought out a shotgun then aimed it at bust and shot it causing it to shatter into a million pieces.

"Done and done" John said.

"Great" Marcus said before Darkness overcame him and the others who were affected by Ethan's spell and reverted them back to normal before they all pass out will everyone accept Buffy and Giles.

"Buffy! Are you okay?" John asked as he raced to his girlfriend's side.

"I'm fine John what happened and who's the guy in the cape?" Buffy asked while gesturing to Dr. Strange.

"I'll explain later right now we got to get the kids home and after that we're dropping Xander, Willow, and Cordelia off at Giles's apartment until they regain consciousness okay" John said while gesturing to the unconscious beings on the ground.

Buffy nodded then got off of the ground then headed out of the shop with John following behind.

After the couple left Hank turned his attention to Giles then questioned.

"Giles?" He questioned.

"I'm fine too Hank thanks for asking" Giles answered before speaking again.

"So would you mine explaining to me what the hell happened to everyone including myself last night?" he asked.

"We'll talk about it later Giles but right now we got to get Xander and the others over to your apartment right away" Hank said but also surprised that The Watcher cussed in public which is very out of character for him.

"Alright but I expect an exclamation when we get them inside alright" Giles told him firmly.

"Whatever you say Giles" Hank said before picking both Cordelia and Willow up then exited the building leaving Dawn and James to pick up Xander who felt heavy for some odd reason.

"Is is me or does Xander feel a lot heavier than average?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah I noticed we'll ask Dr. Strange about it when we reach Giles's apartment okay" James said to his girlfriend.

Dawn nodded then continued to follow Giles and Hank out of shop and to Giles's apartment.

 **Giles's Apartment**

Everyone arrived at the apartment with no problems whatsoever and started to make their way upstairs and to the door. Once everybody was inside the building they gently placed the unconscious Scoobie on the crouch since Willow and Cordelia regained consciousness on the ride here and Buffy came back from taking the kids home with John.

"Does Xander look a bit different to you guys or is it just me?" Willow asked.

"What do you mean kid?" James asked.

"Just look at him for a second doesn't he look taller to you?" Willow asked the fable.

James examined Xander once more and noticed that he did look taller and it seems like he gain some more muscle.

"She's right he does look different care to explain Steven?" James asked.

"I think he might be undergoing some side effects from the chaos spell after John shattered the bust" Strange explained.

"That explains the change and how heavy he felt when me and James hauled him out of the shop" Dawn said.

"Quite but don't forget Xander wasn't the only one affected by Ethan's spell they were too" Strange said while gesturing to Giles, Willow, Cordelia, and Buffy.

"That's right you guys were affected by the spell as well are you guys undergoing any side effects like Xander here? And don't even lie about it cause all three us know when you're lying" James said.

"I got some new slayer skills from Anna" Buffy said while James nodded before turning his attention to Cordelia and Willow.

"What about you two are you suffering any after effects from the chaos spell? He asked the two.

"Not that we know of" Willow said.

"You sure about that Blondie?" John piped in.

"Blondie?" Willow questioned.

"You hair Willow look at it it changed color" Dawn said.

Willow did so and gasped at the change.

"Okay so we're all suffering some after effects from Ethan's chaos spell but what does that have to do with anything?" Buffy asked.

"Almost everyone Buff for it only affected the ones who got their costumes from Ethan's" John reminded

Just then a groan was heard nearby so everyone turned their attention to Xander and saw that he was about to wake up.

 **Xander's POV**

"Ugh what hit me?" Xander muttered.

"Xander!" Willow shouted before rushing over to his side.

"Wills?" Xander questioned before turning to the source of the voice and saw that it was indeed was Willow however there was something different about her for example her usual red hair was now blonde kind of like Buffy's.

Once she was with range of him Xander started to size her up and was surprised to find out that he was taller than her.

"Wills? Wh- what happened and why am I taller then you?" He asked.

"You're taller than her because you're experiencing some after effects from Ethan's Chaos spell last night kid however your height wasn't the only thing that changed "James said.

"What the do you mean? By that" Xander asked.

"Look in that mirror kid and you'll see my point" James said while gesturing to the full body mirror.

Xander did so and saw that James was right for he was now 6ft1 and 1.85 meters tall and weighed about 230 pounds in muscle(at least when he has the gear on according to Marcus's memories) .

"You're right my height wasn't the only thing that changed" Xander said.

"Told ya" James said.

"Now that everyone's awake I thinks it high time ya'll go home and get some rest it's been a long night plus you got to get ready for School tomorrow" Hank said.

"He's right we can discuss about the rest of you're changes tomorrow during school but right now we got to get you mates home" John remarked.

Everyone nodded and made their way to the door but not before waving goodbye to Giles and thanked Dr. Strange before he disappeared in red mist.

 **Outside Giles's Apartment**

"Now before we start heading off I like to know if you mates gain anything else from Marcus, Anya, Anna, and Meryl when the spell ended and I just don't mean their memories and stuff" John said.

"Nope at least I don't think so" Cordelia answered.

John nodded then turned his attention towards Buffy and

then said.

"Come on Buffy I'll take you and Dawn home Joyce is probably worried sick about you two" he said.

Both Summers girls nodded and prepared to follow John home but before John and Buffy were out of reach Dawn turned over to James and gave him a quick kiss before running off to join the others.

Once they were gone Hank and the remaining Scoobies turned their attention to a now blushing James.

"You're going to have to tell her sometime soon James or she'll find out herself" Xander said bringing his friend out his blushing state.

"I know kid I know but I'm just not ready to tell her" James said gruffly.

Xander nodded.

"We better get the rest of you guys home it's getting late" James continued.

The Scoobies nodded then followed the Fable and the son of an Avenger to their houses.

 **Abandoned Warehouse**

In the Abandoned Warehouse Drusilla was prancing back in her room Spike had ignored her warnings and went out to bag The Slayer which led him to become dusted by Xander.

"Spike ignored my warnings and got himself dusted by kitten and now I'm all alone so what should I do? The Slayer will dust me on sight, the watcher and the redhead won't like my company, kitten will be busy with other things, so that leaves Daddy so guess I'll be living with him for the time being" Drusilla said before flying off to Angel's pad.

 **Rosenberg House**

After dropping Cordelia off at her house James, Hank, and Xander headed off to Willow's house to drop her off. Upon arriving at the house Xander and Willow walked up the steps to the Rosenberg residence and face each other then said.

"Uh Xander?" Willow began.

"Yes Wills" Xander answered.

"I was wondering if you would like to stay over for a movie" she offered.

"I would like that" Xander said.

"You would?" Willow questioned hopefully.

"A course but let me change clothes first then I'll be right back okay" Xander answered.

Willow nodded.

Xander nodded back and gave Willow a quick kiss before heading off to his house with Hank and James in tow but leaving behind a surprised and yet blushing Willow.

 **Harris residence**

The three soon arrived at the Harris Residence without running into Xander's drunken and abusive father Tony Harris for that was the last thing they needed hence why Xan prefers to called by his first, middle, and nickname, however they did have a slight encounter with Mrs. Harris but at least she wasn't anything like Mr. Harris, the three soon arrived at Xander's room and waited for him to get ready for his movie night with Willow.

A hour later Xander came back wearing grey tank top, a pair of pants, tennis shoes, and a skullcap of sorts on his head but no one bothered to comment about it.

"Ready?" James questioned.

"Yeah let's get going" Xander said then left the house with the others in tow.

 **Rosenberg Residence**

"Enjoy your movie night with Willow kiddo and see you tomorrow at School" Hank said.

"See ya" Xander said before Hank and his friend drove off into night.

After watching the two leave Xander turned his attention to Willow's house then rang the doorbell and waited for Willow to open it. When she did her jaw hit the ground standing there was Xander looking different than ever, this time he was now 6ft3inches tall and weighed about 290Ibs in muscle another thing about Xander is that he looked fucking huge without Marcus's gear on.

"Xander?" Willow questioned after bringing her jaw up from the ground.

"Told you I'll be back Wills" Xander said.

"Yeah I know I just didn't expect you go through anymore changes after you were possessed by your costume anyways come on in and have a seat in the living room while I'll go get the movies" Willow said while ushering him inside.

Xander wondered what Willow met about more changes but he shrugged it off then entered Willow's house nearly bumping his head on the doorframe then took a seat in the living room while Willow went to get the movies. An hour later Willow returned with a handful of movies.

"So which movie do you want to watch? Friday the 13th, 300, Nightmare On Elm Street, Frankenstein, Van Helsing, or Jurassic Park" Willow asked.

"Jurassic Park sounds interesting how bout we watch that?" Xander suggested.

Willow smiled then nodded and placed the movie in the DVD player then collapsed in the crouch next to Xander.

 **Time Skip**

After the movie ended Xander checked his watch and saw that it was exactly 10:00 at night so he turned to Willow who was fast asleep in his lap, seeing her in that position made him smile so he turned the TV and the DVD player off then picked Willow up bridal style and carried her up to her bedroom. Upon reaching the door to Willow's bedroom Xander lightly kicked the door open so he wouldn't wake Willow then laid her down on her bed then whispered "good night Wills" he whispered then gave her a quick kiss then ducked out of her room and began to make his way home.

 **Author's Note: That's it for chapter 3 and the Halloween Arc next chapter we'll start off the Lie To Me Arc so till next time see ya.**

 ***Looks at poll* will now looks like The Guardians Of The Galaxy and Buffy The Vampire Slayer crossover wins the poll by 50% and what this? 16% for the Starfox & Buffy crossover, along with The Hercules and The Incredible Hulk Buffy crossovers? Will I'll be damn you must really want to know how these costumes will aff** **ect Xander after the chaos spell ends well I'll tell you what folks I'll do those three Halloween fics as well but they might take sometime to make but hey that doesn't mean I won't do them.**


End file.
